


Lemon Yellow

by Klaizu



Series: Shades [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First years are second years, Fluff, Friendship, Hanging Out, High School, Jokes, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Spring, Summer, Teasing, Volleyball, slight 'older AU'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaizu/pseuds/Klaizu
Summary: Annoyingly cute. Cheekily sweet.School yards with dry dirt and blooming cherries. Long lunch breaks with close friends to joke about. Loud squeaking of indoors shoes in the Second Gymnasium. A volleyball net spread high and proudly. Brilliant blocks from the middle blockers.Tsukishima Kei goes to school, tags along with his friends and plays volleyball. Fujioka Sachiko loves her school life, cherish her friends and immensely enjoy volleyball. The cheeky boy’s composedness brings comfort and the quiet girl’s smile brings happiness underneath deep dark sky and flashing fireworks.





	Lemon Yellow

Tsukishima sat silently behind his desk. An opened book laid in front of him, but his brownish eyes watched the girl in charge instead. Her help ran off leaving her to deal with all the work alone. Tsukishima couldn’t care less. Yet his eyes weren’t interested in the physics, rather watched her short wavy locks, fairly tall figure and shining eyes. He wondered why her eyes had always seemed to be sparkling, even though her lips didn’t smile, there was a soft happiness embracing her features.

She frowned glancing up. The tall blonde automatically looked at the physics. She wasn’t anyhow that _pretty_. She was way too slender. Her short hair was giving her boyish look (only when she wore her sport uniform, though). And–

Alright. Who was Tsukishima kidding? Fujioka was beautiful.

In his field of vision whizzed something resembling waving. Tsukishima looked up to meet with the pretty eyes of the girl who had been _annoying_ his mind lately. She stopped waving and gave him a smile. She motioned to her head pointing at her ear. She was talking to him? Tsukishima grimaced and put his headphones down.

“Have you handed out your homework? I couldn’t find yours,” Fujioka sighed walking over to him. Tsukishima wondered how many times had she called him to let out the sigh.

Silently he bent down to his bag and searched through it. Tsukishima did forgot. She took his notes with a short nod. While handing her his notes he took her features in. A small smirk graced his lips. “Fix your hair.”

Fujioka frowned. “Where?” she wondered aloud, her fingers brushed her brown locks.

“Sorry. That probably can’t be fixed,” finished Tsukishima with an ironic undertone.

Obvious to his teasing Fujioka bent down to him. Tsukishima flinched. She was too close. “Then can you try to fix it for me, please?”

“Do you know for what are mirrors?” deadpanned the tall blonde making her swiftly straighten up.

Blush adorned her cheeks as she swiftly walked back to her work. Tsukishima curiously followed her body motion. She was clearly embarrassed.

He started to pack his things, but hadn’t put on his headphones back so he would hear her not so _irritating_ voice. And he could hear it short after again. “Tsukishima-kun, can you help me with the text books, please?” The tall blonde looked her way, his brown eyes uninterested, at least he tried to make them look that way. “Please?” she smiled.

“If you fix your hair,” he said back standing up. Fujioka’s cheeks blushed and she flinched watching her slippers. The tall blonde walked over to the pile taking most of it. It was way too easy to tease her.

Fujioka’s cheeks were rosy, but she looked up at him with the _frustatingly_ bright smile. “Thanks for the textbooks,” she fast grabbed the rest of the pile and walked out of the classroom.

That was the first time they had actually spoken to each other.

+

Tsukishima sat in the empty hallway in the ground floor. The door next to him lead outside, but it was currently raining. A lunch box was placed on his lap as his back leaned against the wall under the windows.

He was waiting for his best friend and Yamaguchi was taking his sweet time. He was probably somewhere mustering a courage to ask Koizumi to join them. Tsukishima found it stupid. Koizumi had known both of them since elementary and his freckled friend was feeling all awkward only thanks to his new feelings for the girl.

There were footsteps making Tsukishima glance their way. His eyes slightly widened seeing the tall girl with smiling eyes among them. Koizumi was a good friend with Fujioka. It shouldn’t have been so surprising, still it caught him off guard.

The white blouse with rolled up sleeves. The grey skirt and over the knee socks. Tsukishima slightly grimaced seeing why was Noya-san so obsessed with those. Fujioka’s eyes looked his way meeting with his brown ones.

Tsukishima had to say something. “Oh, Fujioka is joining us?” Brilliant. Her face was a mix of a frown and confusion.

“To get this girl you would have to go through me, Tsukki!” Koizumi joked, her arms were playfully put akimbo. Tsukishima sceptically watched his close female friend. “So?” she quirked her eyebrow smiling widely. Yamaguchi slightly flinched behind the shorter girl seeing the tall blonde tsk in annoyance.

A smirk graced Tsukishima's lips. “Says the shortest among the four of us,” Tsukishima quirked his brows his smirk widening. “Who would you protect with such a short built, hm?” Koizumi puffed out, her lips pouting. “Fujioka can stand for herself,” added Tsukishima looking back at his lunch. There was a silence. He felt Fujioka’s dark brown orbs on him. He glanced at her, shortly. “Are you planning on standing there the whole lunch break? What’s wrong with you girls?”

“Nothing is wrong with us, the only one who won’t get a girlfriend will be you,” said Koizumi half seriously sitting between Yamaguchi and Fujioka.

“Whatever,” hummed Tsukishima.

“There, there,” chuckled Yamaguchi. “Fujioka-san, you are a part of girls’ volleyball team, right? What is your post?”

That was an interesting conversation. Finally. Yet Tsukishima kept his eyes on his lunch.

Fujioka looked Yamaguchi’s way, surprised, he knew about her playing volleyball at all. “Sorry, Fujioka-chan! I forgot the position about which you’ve told me,” apologised swiftly Koizumi. “I’ve told guys ‘cause they love volleyball too…”

Fujioka chuckled, it sounded troubled to Tsukishima. “Yeah, I am playing but it will be only three years this summer, there is a huge gap between me and others.” That sounded quite sober. But why was she embarrassed by that? “A-and I am a middle blocker.” Tsukishima glanced her way seeing her cheeks reddening. He couldn’t decide if it was irritating or _cute_.

He did not think about that just then. _Damn it._

“You’ve lost in your first game last year, hm?” spoke Tsukishima trying to distract himself.

“Tsukki!” protested Koizumi and Yamaguchi loudly, he only shrugged.

“I don’t mind, it’s true… I wasn’t there last year, though, I had been ill for some time and couldn’t participate. We have less players now, but at least we are practicing more thoroughly.” Fujioka looked Tsukishima’s way smiling softly. He nodded.

“T-that’s good to hear!” grinned Yamaguchi and Koizumi joined him in praising. Fujioka only smiled.

That was the first time when they had talked about volleyball.

Tsukishima was _slightly_ pleased to see that Fujioka and Koizumi joined the two volleyball players almost every lunch. Koizumi seemed to cling more to exited Yamaguchi, which left Fujioka and Tsukishima by themselves. Something what was a heavy and awkward silence in the beginning turned into a pleasant and kind of enjoyable silence between the two middle blockers.

+

All boys in the gymnasium turned toward the doors. There they were. Girls’ volleyball team. It was agreed that girls would join them every second Friday as Fridays were more or else easy practices as weekends were for matches.

Fujioka was the last to enter, she was the second tallest. The team t-shirt was disappointingly loose, but the shorts, oh hell. She was looking around, mostly watching floor, though. Her shoulders were terribly tensed and fingers strained folded. Tsukishima frowned. “Yama–”

“Fujioka-chan,” called lowly Yamaguchi. The tall girl looked at them and her shoulders relaxed a bit as she smiled at them as a greeting. “She is not very comfortable with Tanaka and other third years,” sighed Yamaguchi quietly only for Tsukishima to hear. Tsukishima didn’t know that. “Oh, and what did you want to say?”

“Nothing.” Tsukishima kept his brown eyes on the tall girl, who was listening to her senpais.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi patted Tsukishima with an awfully wide grin. “Go for it.”

“What the–”

“Ryuu! Every second Friday volleyball with girls!” shouted Nishinoya.

“I know, Noya-san!” cheered loudly Tanaka back.

“You TWO. Nishinoya you have a girlfriend and Tanaka with this attitude you are only scaring them off, look at Fujioka,” Enmoshita’s straight-faced look silenced both third years making them whine quietly. Fujioka simply smiled and shook her head at Tanaka when the new ace turned around and apologised. “Alright start with the warm up!” clapped his hands Ennoshita.

“Oh!! That’s the pretty girl who tags along with you two!” shouted Hinata loudly. Simpleton Idiot pointed at Fujioka then at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who glared Hinata’s way. “Oho ho!!” Hinata was about to run Fujioka’s way when Tsukishima grabbed the back of his t-shirt stopping the shorter boy at once. “Oi! Tsukishima!”

“We have to warm up,” deadpanned the tallest player looking down at the shrimp. Hinata was about to retort something back, but then Tsukishima’s lips pulled into his infamous smirk. “You sure you don’t need to? Fujioka is a middle blocker too and she is by head taller, watch your back.”

After some running and light stretching came time for passing and warming up fingers and reflexes. Yamaguchi excused himself and joined a pair with Ennoshita. Tsukishima with a frown watched him leave, then something else took his attention. “Ladies, there is seven of us so–” started the captain of girls.

Annoyingly crafty Yamaguchi.

“Fujioka,” the said girl looked Tsukishima’s way to catch a volleyball right before it smack into her chest. “Knock up.” Fujioka with wide eyes nodded and jogged over to the tall player. “There is one extra on our side too so I’ll borrow her for a while,” the tall blonde said facing the girls’ team. He turned toward the tall girl meeting with her surprised and _frustratingly_ curious eyes. “What are you waiting for?” he spat. With a short nod Fujioka threw up the ball to pass it to Tsukishima, who passed it back.

“Can you see it? Can you see it, Ryuu?!” Nishinoya whined.

“Tsukishima, you lucky bastard–”

“Get back to WARM UP!” growled at them Ennoshita. “Tsukishima, don’t forget about spikes,” sighed Ennoshita and turned to Yamaguchi.

“Yeah, yeah,” mused Tsukishima, his voice back to his lazily emotionless one.

Fujioka had (not so) surprisingly a better form than Hinata. Tsukishima’s brown eyes roomed her body. Her legs straightened as she raised her arms and her fingers almost caressed the ball sending it high and right back at him with ease. Still it wasn’t high enough. But Fujioka had always managed to catch up fast. Next she did a jump toss forcing the ball even higher. Tsukishima smirked.

Tsukishima outstretched his long arm and spiked the ball. The ball met with her forearms as her body stretched. Her smile shining brighter. The blonde’s chest suddenly filled with something resembling excitement. The ball was high enough so he spiked for the second time. She had to step back, but it went flying again. Tsukishima for the third time raised his arm to kill the ball. Fujioka stepped onward. Her whole body stretched forward as her smile faded into concentration. Her arms weren’t long enough and the ball met with her hands flying away. Despite the fact he made her almost dive and she was then on the floor in front of him (Tsukishima’s stupid hormones will kill him one day, together with her legs), she gave him a huge smile.

“That was awesome!” Fujioka stood up keeping the smile.

“Tsukishima spiked three times in a row in a warm up!!” shouted Hinata suddenly.

“They were good tosses,” said simply Tsukishima looking away from the awfully exited faces of some of his teammates.

“I am so proud of you, Tsukishima, you actually spiked for once with some effort,” cried Tanaka.

“Guys, you are trying my temper here,” said Ennoshita with a devilish aura around him, everyone around him went back to the warm up.

The warm up continued. After tosses came spiking with blocks. One toss, one spike and one block. Each player rotated. Then came a time for services. And finally matches. Every side decided on positions and the matches started. First one the worst one; girls vs boys.

“Hello,” chirped Hinata when he met with Fujioka by the net. “Are you perhaps Tsukishima’s girlfriend–?” Tsukishima shot a glare their direction obviously hearing loud Shrimp.

Kageyama chopped Hinata’s head. “Shut up dumbass! There is no way she is.”

Fujioka glanced behind them at slightly frowning Tsukishima. Their eyes met, but he looked away.

“Match start!”

The worst one. Of course. It ended horrifically. Girls weren’t able to keep up with spikes and the blocks were awfully weak against boys’ strength. But then came a time for mixed matches.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka started to be stopped by Ennoshita’s glare.

Tsukishima watched Fujioka as she kneaded her sore arms. She seemed to enjoy the match, even though their lost was pitiful and some spikes hurt. Tsukishima grimaced. Maybe it was a bad idea to play against girls.

“Fujioka-chan, I-I am sorry for the spike, I shouldn’t have spiked–” Tanaka came up to her.

Surprised, she turned around to see the Ace of Karasuno. “W-wait, Tanaka-senpai!” Tanaka’s eyes widened hearing the _senpai_. Tsukishima’s displeasure was raising. “I don’t mind,” she smiled. That didn’t convince the Ace. “We want to improve too, thanks for helping us.” Tanaka’s face lightened.

And that was enough.

“Tanaka- _senpai_ , you are shaking,” mocked Tsukishima from behind the tanned boy. Tanaka flinched as his cheeks turned red. “Fujioka is not so fragile,” finished the tall boy glancing her way then walking back, Tanaka followed him cursing slightly till he was reprimanded by Ennoshita.

Mixed teams were decided and so the matches started. As Nishinoya picked his team according to height (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi), Fujioka joined the team also. Yamaguchi’s grin was constantly annoying Tsukishima, but he didn’t retorted anything. His blocks were just a bit sharper than usually in practices.

Their team lost one match but won two.

“You boys are amazing!” grinned widely Fujioka raising her hands in high-five motion. Nishinoya was the first to took a hint and playfully high-fived the taller girl, others went along only Tsukishima with a small grin raised his hands up for Fujioka to jump up making her laugh.

That was the first time they played volleyball together.

+

The practice that day had ended later than usual. Fujioka had played middle blocker in the team with Ennoshita and Kageyma. Stupid King made her jump much more than he had ever done with any other middle blocker. Tsukishima had noticed later that it was to irk him. With a short remark the tall blonde had ignited a fire beneath the hot-headed setter taking his attention away from her. She had seemed to be very tired, though. Even her smile had disappeared by the end of the practice.

Tsukishima noticed a short girl with long fair locks by a corner, when they walked back into the club room after the _annoying_ practice. Koizumi. She had to be waiting for Yamaguchi, surely. Tsukishima swiftly changed and left Yamaguchi behind. He shortly greeted Koizumi, put on his headphones and continued down the road leaving the school yard. But he stopped by the gate out of the school.

He hid his hands in his pockets watching the darkening sky.

Fujioka always joined them on the way home and she was usually fast with changing. And Tsukishima could possibly think of much more excuses, but instead of that only one plopped up. Very obvious one.

Tsukishima grunted lowly. He was acting stupid. Hell. He was acting as stupidly as Yamaguchi.

Suddenly he heard fast footsteps. The person was running. He straightened himself and was about to turn away from the gate. He truly wasn’t in a mood to be teased by any of his teammates.

A tall figure edged the corner and stopped promptly. She had almost ran into him. “Tsukishima?” Dark sweatpants, white shirt and a bag on her shoulder. Fujioka’s short hair was ruffled by her run. Her hair was growing longer so she was making a small (messy) ponytail, Tsukishima liked it loose, though. Her eyes were shining and her lips smiling widely. She was catching her breath. Tsukishima’s lips twitched as he gave her a small smile widening her one.

He was acting stupid, again. “Took you long enough,” muttered Tsukishima and started to walk down the road. “Fix your hair.”

Fujioka chuckled. Her hand raised up to lose the hair band. Her brown locks fell on her shoulders, Tsukishima glanced down at her with a half grin. She truly had been fast with catching up. “I was thinking–”

“No good comes from that,” mused Tsukishima teasingly earning a small nudge from the girl. She sighed quietly looking up at the blackening sky, few stars already appearing on the dark coat of the night. Tsukishima looked at her, she always looked up to the sky when she was thinking hard about something important or actually about something silly. But she usually didn’t share her thoughts in the end. Tsukishima had figured out it was thanks to his _cheeky_ remarks. He breathed out slowly. “If you don’t speak up, I won’t get it,” he tried to push her.

“It is actually the _silly_ one,” she huffed. Her voice cheerful but shy. That surprised him. She had been seldom nervous around him those days.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Pushed further Tsukishima.

Fujioka stopped and looked up at the tall blonde, who stopped moment later glancing back at her. Tsukishima didn’t know if he was more _annoyed_ or curious. She started to walk again and Tsukishima’s features filled with confusion. “Your name is pretty cool.”

“Come again?” the tall blonde raised a brow watching the slightly shorter girl, her lips were pulled in a sweet smile. Tsukishima’s _exasperating_ heart moved.

“I mean _Tsuki_ as for the Moon but then you have _Kei_ as for fireflies, Kei is so nice,” she grinned glancing up meeting with his brown eyes. Tsukishima’s silence made her embarrassed. “I mean, _Fuji_ and _oka_ are both boring and even though _Sachi_ means happiness _ko_ is adding the child.”

“Sounds reasonable to me,” said Tsukishima. His voice didn’t sound mockingly, surprisingly. Fujioka looked up at him questioningly. “I meant Sachiko,” added the tall blonde, his voice sounded a bit annoyed

“If you don’t speak up I won’t get it,” mused Fujioka lightly smiling up at him.

Tsukishima gave her a deadpan look for parroting him. He looked forward then. “Your smile is childlike but it brings happiness.” Fujioka’s pretty eyes started to shine as her smile widened. Tsukishima snickered and a smile reluctantly painted on his face seeing the pretty smile on her features. He was so on point that it was irritating.

That was the first time when her smile broke his smirk.

+

There were too many people around. Tsukishima was most of the times the tallest, so he hadn’t had a problem going through the crowd. But so many people irritated him. He had gone for drinks and was coming back seeing the girl sitting on a railing alongside the road.

Fujioka childishly swung her legs. She wore a dark tank top and shorts so her sporty figure was all the more visible. Fireworks started to lighten the darkness. She raised her head up to see the colourful flowers blooming and dying on the dark sky. She hummed softly swinging her legs some more. Her brown locks were in a messy ponytail presenting him her bare shoulders and nape.

“You will fall,” spoke Tsukishima as he pressed the cold can on the back of her bare neck making her squeak. Fujioka turned around to face him. “Why tying your hair up when it still looks this messy?”

“It’s too hot,” she sighed opening the cold drink.

Tsukishima stood by her side holding his own drink, he silently watched her. Fujioka’s forehead was sweaty and loose locks were slowly falling from the ponytail. His hand raised and touched her hair. He froze for a split of second. What was he doing?! She glanced up, her lips meeting with the can when Tsukishima’s hand caressed her hair and let it loose by stealing the hair elastic. “Kei!” she protested, then only sighed when he hid the band into his pocket. “It **is** kind of hot,” she grumped.

“That’s why I got the drinks and besides your hair looked stupid.”

“Thanks for complimenting me the worst way possible,” she retorted.

Tsukishima looked at her. She silently watched the fireworks with a frown on her pretty face. Honestly, she hadn’t looked that bad with the ponytail and even though it had been refreshing to see her slender shoulders and neck for once, Tsukishima still liked her hair loose. “You look better with loose hair,” he muttered handing her the elastic back. Fujioka smiled shortly at him, but her smile lacked the usual happiness.

He hadn’t done anything _that_ bad.

Slightly annoyed Tsukishima straightened himself. “Let’s head back.”

“Not yet,” said the girl simply. Her voice tried to be emotionless, but the tone irked the blonde further.

“And why is that?” snapped Tsukishima.

“Give them some time alone,” whispered Fujioka her lips were pulled in a grimace. Tsukishima was about to retort something when she glanced up at him silencing him at once. “Rika is moving, she wanted to tell Yama-kun...” Tsukishima’s brownish eyes slightly widened, his freckled friend cared for the annoyingly cheerful girl too much. Hell. Even Tsukishima liked to tag along with Koizumi and she was Fujioka’s best friend.

Tsukishima stepped back and leaned against the railing next to Fujioka falling into heavy silence. Fujioka’s shoulder touched his as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tsukishima glanced at the upset girl. That sadness didn’t suit her. “There is nothing you can do about it,” muttered Tsukishima, his hand hesitantly taking her. Fujioka’s fingers embraced his much bigger ones.

“I know,” she whispered. “Ugh! I am tired of sitting,” she flashed him the sad smile. “Let’s walk _slowly_ back?” she grinned. Tsukishima nodded and joined her.

When the crowd thickened he gently squeezed her hand and walked in the front making it easier to slip through. Fujioka’s much smaller hand hold onto his calloused one almost desperately. He could feel it. Her grip tightened once they were close to the meeting point and she stopped urging him to stop also.

“What?” Tsukishima looked back and following her vision he could see a kissing couple.

No.

He could see Yamaguchi mustering his courage and kissing the girl he liked. He glanced back at Fujioka. She had a troubled expression. He truly didn’t like that look on her pretty face. Tsukishima tagged Fujioka’s hand and walked past the meeting point leading her higher so he could see her shining eyes watching fireworks she loved so stupidly much. Tsukishima stopped when he found a less crowded spot with a slightly better view.

“Kei?” Fujioka’s hand tightened and Tsukishima’s bigger one responded with a natural ease.

“Just enjoy the fireworks.”

Fujioka looked up at the night sky her lips twisting slightly as she tried to brighten up.

Tsukishima watched her as through her eyes flashed the colourful sparkles. Her shoulders were dropped and lips pulled down. She looked vulnerable, sad and on a verge of tears. It _annoyed_ him. Tsukishima wanted to hug her, soothe her. He bent down taking her attention. Tsukishima loved how her eyes had always been shining, he hated seeing them sad. Her locks were really sweaty because from the summer heat. He had noticed once his other hand touched them. Fujioka’s lips slightly parted, she looked so pretty and _awfully_ vulnerable.

A thought of kissing her cross his mind and then Tsukishima found himself doing so. He surprised himself when he brought her closer. His left hand slipped around her waist gently pressing the small of her back. His fingers kept caressing her hair.

Fujioka’s lips pressed against him in a silent response. Her hands gingerly touching his shoulders.

It wasn’t supposed to be so fitting. It was supposed to be a peck. A short kiss just to prove him wrong. The proof that he wasn’t falling for the tall girl with short hair and beautiful smile.

That was a lie.

It was supposed to be so fitting. He had wanted it to be that perfect. He had wanted it for _so_ long. Tsukishima had accepted it already. He had fallen a long ago.

Tsukishima pulled slightly back to look into her eyes. She took his breath away. Fujioka’s eyes didn’t shine with happiness but something the tall blonde would dare to name _affection_.

“Kei…” she called him quietly. Her arms slowly embraced his shoulders and neck, her touches still light as if she wasn’t sure.

Tsukishima was. He had been for some time already. After she breathed his name he wanted to kiss her again and so he did. He loved every moment of it. _They_ loved every moment of it. That was the first time Tsukishima saw her pretty eyes filled with affection that would change into love in the near future.

+

Tsukishima watched as Fujioka hugged her short best friend. Koizumi supressed a sniff. “Give me a group hug, will you?” the short girl spread one of her arm as did Fujioka with a small smile looking Tsukishima’s way.

“I am not doing anything like that,” deadpanned Tsukishima.

“Please,” chuckled Koizumi, her voice slightly breaking. “T-Tadashi?” she grinned Yamaguchi’s way. Yamaguchi’s lips twisted and his eyes slightly watered as he firmly embraced Koizumi around shoulders.

Fujioka giggled smiling sweetly at her two friends. Unseen, Tsukishima gently took her hand as his lazily bored expression came closer. Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders ignoring the blonde protests. Fujioka hugged Tsukishima also as the tall boy already had his arm around her waist.

“That’s the spirit!” cried cheerfully Koizumi. Yamaguchi sobbed also.

The freckled boy wept in the tight embrace of his crush as she was smiling through her tears.

Fujioka kept her small smile stepping back giving the broken couple some space. Tsukishima stood by her side holding her smaller hand firmly. She was holding too tightly and he knew why. It was a way for her to keep the pretty smile on her face through Koizumi’s sorrowful leave.

That wasn’t the first time he supported her.

That wasn’t the first time she smiled at him despite feeling like crying.

That was the first time they knew for sure there was someone by their side who loved them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The minor_ : Yamaguchi Tadashi x Original female character(s)~ **to be continued** .


End file.
